Estúpido presidente del consejo estudiantil
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/AU/Crak/ ―Escoria― bufo el muchacho recargándose en la grada, le frunció las cejas finísimas y miro a otro lado. ―No quiero ver tus estúpidas bragas sucias, cierra las piernas. ―gruño.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**E**stúpido presidente del consejo estudiantil.

* * *

La pequeña y delgada figura estaba siendo apretada, los demás alumnos miraban al frente pidiendo lo que sería su comida para la hora del almuerzo, mientras que ella quería Chocolate Royal.

Tal vez fuera infantil, pero a ella le gustaba todo lo relacionado con lo dulce, y más si era chocolate.

Con un suspiro alzo la mano y grito.

―¡Un chocolate royal, por favor! ―pero su grito se vio apagado por otros que pedían al mismo tiempo. ―¡Un chocolate royal por favor!

―¡Ey! ―grito alguien, fuertemente, haciéndola estremecer. ―Un chocolate royal―dijo la misma voz. ―Dice está _niñata_.

Los gritos de sus compañeros de instituto quedaron mudos, mientras ella daba la vuelta ligeramente, sorprendida.

―Malditas escorias…

¿Ha?

…

Haru suspiro con alegría, dio saltos pequeños mientras apretaba con ansias el chocolate entre sus manos. Abrió la puerta corrediza de su salón de clases.

―¡Eso es terrible Kyoko-san!

―Muy terrible…

Haru parpadeo, miró a su mejor amigo sollozando entre los brazos de Chrome Dokuro, su otra amiga.

―¿Qué paso? ―preguntó con preocupación.

Adelheid Suzuki, miró fijamente a Kyoko y negó con la cabeza.

―Deberías olvidarlo. ―susurro fríamente mirando a otro lado. ―Tú no estarás a su altura.

―¡Adelheid-chan! ―protesto Haru frunciendo el ceño. ―No digas cosas crueles a Kyoko-chan. ¿Por qué lloras? ―preguntó después.

Chrome miro a ambos lados y sonrió tímidamente, se denotaba su nerviosismo.

―Kyoko-san a sido rechazada.

―¿Eh?

―Por Xanxus-sama―volvió a susurrar.

Haru Miura eleve las cejas hacia arriba.

¿Quién había rechazado a su amiga? Además… ¿Quién diablos era _Xanxus-sama_?

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó con confusión.

Kyoko le miro a los ojos y luego cubrió con su mano pequeña su boca, jadeando entrecortadamente.

―Me confesé a Xanxus-sempai. ―comenzó jadeando, Haru asintió mirando con intensidad las lágrimas de su amiga. ―Pero él dijo que mis sentimientos son _basura_.

Miura abrió los ojos, sorprendida, molesta y dolida por su amiga. Apretó los labios.

―¡Definitivamente Haru odia a Xanxus-sempai! ―grito furiosa.

…

El camino era largo e iluminado por los rayos del sol, la tierra entraba ligeramente por sus orificios nasales, y unas cuantas manchas de hierba estaban a orillas del camino. Sus compañeras estaban atrasadas, pero a ella solo sonrió. Corrió a más prisa pisando con fuerza la tierra, rozando su talón con demasiada presión, frunció las cejas cuando sintió el escozor, negó a pararse a mirar si se había echo daño.

Jadeando entrecortadamente vislumbro la entrada, entro y vio una pequeña grada que estaba a la izquierda mientras la derecha estaba desértica. Los alumnos apenas llegaban.

Con un suspiro profundo se puso en cuclillas en el suelo y miro a otro lado. Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinado viendo las nubes. Había pasado una semana después de que Kyoko confesara sus sentimientos a ese tal Xanxus, no había vuelto a ser la misma, estaba algo apagada, además de que se rehusaba a ir a decirle unas cuentas verdades al que le rechazo, Haru no entendía, como podría ver gente como él que rechazo a su amiga.

A pesar de que Kyoko le pidió que no odiara a su _sempai_ ella no podía cumplirlo, tampoco deseaba hacerlo, odiaba a Xanxus solo por la razón de hacer llorar a su mejor amiga, de decir que los sentimientos que tenia Kyoko eran basura.

¿No sabía que había otra forma de rechazar?

Gruño y apretó los labios. Si se cruzara con ese bastardo le cruzaría la cara con una bofetada, luego le patearía sus partes y gritaría. Sí, sonrió.

―¡Tú, la que muestras sus sucias bragas, molestas!

Haru dio un respingo y alzó la cabeza con rapidez, su vista busco y encontró en el acto al mismo sujeto que le ayudo _amablemente_ a comprar su chocolate royal.

Sus ojos rojos brillaban como rubís, brillando y deslumbrando intensamente, mientras su desordenado pelo caía sutilmente, llevaba una bufanda alrededor de su cuello de color gris. Con una camiseta de deporte color blanca.

Haru mordisqueo ligeramente su labio inferior. No, no debía reírse. Si ese sujeto llevaba una bufanda con una camisa blanca de deporte no era su problema, tampoco el hecho que esa combinación era realmente ridícula para el sentido de la moda.

Apretó con más fuerza su labio y apretó los ojos.

¡No debía reírse!

―Escoria― bufo el muchacho recargándose en la grada, le frunció las cejas finísimas y miro a otro lado. ―No quiero ver tus estúpidas bragas sucias, cierra las piernas. ―gruño.

La estudiante, es decir, Miura Haru, que cursaba cuarto de la ESO abrió la boca sorprendida, de su boca no salió ni el más mínimo ruido, bajo la mirada y comprobó para su horror que ya no mantenía las piernas cerradas como cuando se puso en cuclillas.

Entonces, se levantó, camino y dio una sonora bofetada al muchacho.

―¡Estúpido pervertido!

El sujeto en sí, desconocido, sin nombre, irrelevante para ella, le dedico una mirada de más profundo, espeso y cruda mirada de odio. Se froto ligeramente la mejilla y le miró fijamente sin pestañear si quiera. Se levantó y Haru comprobó otra vez más para su estúpido error, que era más alto de lo que había imaginado. Apenas rozaba su pecho, ni siquiera estaba a la altura de sus hombros.

Joder, ¿Qué le dieron de comer a ese muchacho? Pensó Miura.

―¿Qué coño acabas de hacer? ―pregunto siseando el muchacho, entrecerrando los ojos rojos. Haru pestañeo y dio un paso atrás. ―Quieta.

Una cosa era segura pensó la estudiante, que no pensaba con claridad y se dejaba llevar fácilmente por los impulsos, además, de que constaba después de hacer algo estúpido…

―¡Estabas mirando a Haru, pervertido! ―grito, tiritando como la última hoja de un árbol en pleno otoño.

El chico de ojos rojos, rubís, apretó la mandíbula, le tiro otra mirada de muerte y hablo, no sin antes que Haru pensara de nuevo, que su voz se volvió más ronca.

―Estúpida escoria sin sentido común. ―siseo. Le volvió a mirar y sus labios formaron una mueca similar a…

¿Una sonrisa? Espera… ¡espera!

¿Eso era una sonrisa?

Miura negó, pobre muchacho, no sabía ni sonreír…

―Te hare la vida imposible.

Y, como si se tratara de un príncipe―eso sí, uno oscuro―le dedico otro amago de sonrisa y sus ojos rubís brillaron maliciosamente, dio medio vuelta y con ese acto, su bufando voló graciosamente enredándose más en su cuello, y se marchó.

Desapareciendo como la neblina.

¿Pero qué coño acababa de pasar?

…

Kyoko le sonrió forzadamente mientras intentaba hacer el trabajo de matemáticas en su cuaderno de color verde, a su lado Chrome miraba intensamente y sin preocupación la pizarra, mordisqueaba adorablemente la goma del lápiz. Haru se hundió en su propia silla y gimió con frustración.

El timbre sonó anunciando el receso y ella se paró en el acto. Iba a ir a hablar con Kyoko sobre el asunto cuando vio que no estaba su amiga, tampoco Chrome.

―Adel…

―Se marcharon.

Haru asintió.

―¿Miura Haru?

Sus ojos se abrieron y los llevo a la pequeña figura del muchacho, de pelo verde.

―Estúpido-sempai quiere verte.

Cruzo los brazos.

―¿Estúpido-sempai? ―preguntó recelosa. ―¿Quién es?

El joven rodó con aburrimiento sus ojos verdes.

―Ven conmigo.

…

Debió estar loca para seguir a un alumno así como así, más aún sin conocerlo, pero ese chico que caminaba más delante suyo era su sempai ¿No?

Entonces eso decía que tenía que obedecerlo. Sin relajar un musculo de su cuerpo lo siguió a más prisa y se puso a su par. Le miro de reojo, cada facción, cada parpadeo y suspiro del muchacho.

Ni siquiera cuando sus miradas se cruzaron cambio de expresión.

Entraron en la habitación que ella había visto muchas veces pero nunca entrado.

―Llegas tarde, escoria. ―ladro una voz, escondida en la silla giratoria de la mesa.

―¿Ah? ¿Por qué trajeron a Haru a la habitación del consejo estudiantil?

―Calla basura.

La silla giro y su mirada se encontró con la roja de él. Roja, sangre, rubí. Hermoso color y al mismo tiempo algo perturbador.

―¡El pervertido!

El joven le miró brevemente y luego bostezo.

―Niña de las bragas sucias.

―¡H-Hahi! ¿Qué te hace pensar que Haru tenía las bragas sucias? ¡Eh!

…

Aquel sujeto, aquel que pensó que era un niño abandono la sala, con pasos lentos despareció y los dejo a solas.

―¿Quién eres tú? ¿No dirás a Haru como _eres entretenida mujer, me gustas_, verdad? ―preguntó Haru. ―Eso sonaría demasiado cliché, desu.

El sujeto gruño por lo bajo.

―Tendría que faltarme mis cojones para que basura como tú me gustase. ―respondió.

―Después de pervertido un mal hablado.

La silla giro y chirrió al mismo tiempo, el muchacho se levantó de la silla y le tiro unas hojas en la cara.

―Orden de tu profesora.

―¿Qué es?

Él rodó los ojos.

―Léelo basura.

Haru no hizo caso a la provocación del muchacho, leyó las hojas y sus ojos se abrieron.

―¡Esto es una equivocación! Haru no puede ser ayudante del presidente estudiantil.

Él no dijo nada, tampoco mostró un amago de sonrisa burlona.

―¿Quién es el presidente?

Entonces, él, formó una mueca, sus ojos brillaron como perlas oscuras manchadas de sangre, y unas marcas que ella no había visto se presentaron en el rostro del muchacho.

―Yo.

…

Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese estúpido sempai. Ojala, sí, ojala tuviera un mal día, que se cayera por las escaleras, o que esa bufanda gris se enredara tanto en su cuello como para estrangularlo.

Haru deseo que tuviera un mal día.

Él, de nombre desconocido, le miro y luego bostezo.

―Lleva todo esos papeles a la sala de los profesores. Después ve a comprarme comida. ―volvió a bostezar y luego cruzo los brazos en el pecho antes de sentarse en su silla giratoria. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás se quedó dormido.

―¿Eh?

…

Chrome sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras a su lado Mukuro Rokudo sonreía de igual forma, sin el sonrojo.

―Adiós, Nagi.

Chrome asintió ruborizada.

―Adiós Mukuro-sempai.

―¡Chrome-chan~! ¡Chrome-chan!

Haru jadeo entrecortadamente mirando el rostro de su amiga, poso una mano en el hombro de la otra joven y luego hundió su cara en el pecho de su amiga.

―¡Haru odia este día!

…

Dos días después de que el mundo colapsara para la estudiante de secundaria Miura Haru, supuestamente, porque Dios y el Diablo jugaban con ella poniéndola como ayudante del presidente del consejo estudiantil, además de que ese niñato, sí, Haru ya tenía hasta un apodo para él, niñato malcriado, le hiciera la vida imposible con misiones casi imposible.

¿Cómo podría conseguir shushi como almuerzo en una cafetería del instituto? ¿Y carne de ternera de primera calidad? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una broma de mal gusto?

¿Acaso el presidente-sempai tenía un gusto exquisito por la comida?

¿O su paladar no soportaba un maldito plato de curry de la cafetería?

Gruño por lo bajo y deposito sin delicadeza alguna una torre de papeles en la mesa, el presidente le miro de soslayo intensamente antes de fruncir la nariz como si hubiera olido mierda, giro el rostro en dirección contraria.

―Ve a traer mi almuerzo, escoria.

Miura sintió un tic nervioso en su ceja.

―Es Haru, _sempai_. ―siseo.

―Como si me importara…

Con la frase suelta en el aire y él mirando distraídamente por la ventana, no entendió porque cojones había una ventana detrás de él, además de que tenía una vista exquisita de las flores de Sakura, él cerró los ojos brevemente, parecía relajado.

―Quiero ternera.

Y, su orden llegó como otra daga ardiente en el vientre de la muchacha.

Rechino los dientes y volvió a golpear, esta vez con su mano, la mesa. El presidente, ni siquiera parpadeo.

―Y ensalada.

¡Lo odiaba!

…

Adelheid comió tranquilamente su comida preparada, no se sabía por quién, con sus oscuros ojos empezó mirando distraídamente el asiento vacío de su compañera de clases, Chrome también miró y parecía confusa y preocupada.

Ella suspiro y puso un mechón de pelo que caía por sus ojos tras su oreja.

―¿Dónde está Haru-chan? ―preguntó Kyoko, que, para consternación de las dos jóvenes, mostrara una sonrisa radiante.

―Uh, Kyoko-san… ―tartamudeo frágilmente Dokuro, pestañeo y mordió los palillos.

―¡Haru odia a _niñato-malcriado―sempai_! ―gritó Miura, sentándose con fuerza en la silla que se iba a sentar Kyoko.

―¿Niñato-malcriado―sempai? ―preguntó alzando una ceja Adelheid.

―¡Sí! ¡Es malcriado, es niñato, y también es sempai! ¡Todo junto!

Chrome soltó una risita y luego se ruborizo cuando Haru le miro.

―No es bueno reírse de la desgracia de otros, Chrome-chan. ―comentó tensa.

―Lo siento, Haru-san.

Se llevó la mano a su vientre y este sonó en el acto. Ruborizada se agacho.

―Haru ni siquiera pudo comprarse algo para comer.

Adelheid bufo por lo bajo y luego con sus palillos empujo la pequeña caja de comida que estaba comiendo.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente antes de sonreír.

…

Tomar clases eran una tortura para cualquier estudiantes, pero lo era más si el estúpido profesor falto y el que se hizo cargo fue el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

―Quiero que os calléis basuras, el menor ruido y os matare. ―amenazó él, entrecerrándole la mirada a todos los del salón. Luego de gruñir, amenazar verbalmente y físicamente se sentó en la silla que el profesor ocupaba cuando daba las clases, se quedó la puerta y luego relajo su cuerpo y se durmió.

…

Haru mandó una irritada mirada al presidente del consejo estudiantil.

―Ese estúpido… como se atreve… en las clases de Haru. ―susurro agriamente.

―¿Lo conoces? ―preguntó Kyoko sorprendida, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho. Le dedico una mirada dolida. ―¿Conoces a Xanxus-sempai?

―¿Qué?

Los ojos miel de Kyoko se humedecieron al instante.

―Haru-chan dijo que no conocía a sempai, pero ahora lo trata con tanta familiaridad.

La joven Sasagawa mordió su labio, dolida, traicionada por su mejor amiga se levantó de su silla haciendo un ruido sordo.

Llamando la atención del resto de clases.

―¡Haru-chan… te odio!

…

Se sentía confusa.

¿El presidente era Xanxus? ¿Aquel sujeto que rechazó de mala manera los sentimientos de Kyoko?

¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta desde el principio

Esa forma de hablar de él debió alertarla, llamando a la gente basura, como lo dijo con los sentimientos de su amiga.

¿Cómo pudo…?

Se levantó con rapidez de su silla y apretó el puño. Su mirada se encontró la mirada rubí de él. Se miraron fijamente durante un tiempo indefinido para ella. Mientras que ella parecía a punto de llorar de amargura en el salón, él solo mantenía la frialdad en su persona, ni siquiera interesado en cómo se marchó una estudiante del salón con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ni siquiera se interesaba por Kyoko…

¿Acaso no se acordaba de ella? ¿Acaso era una jodida broma?

Apretó los labios mientras gruesas lágrimas de frustración salían de sus ojos. Xanxus, como ya sabía que se llamaba, parpadeo y luego bostezo.

―Puedes irte, escoria.

Fue lo último que dijo antes, después se arrepentiría, de que ella avanzara a zancadas, empujando las mesas a su paso, escuchando los reclamos de sus compañeros, y fuera a su lado y lo golpeara con todas sus fuerza la mejilla del muchacho. Una sonora bofetada se escuchó y luego ella desapareció corriendo por los pasillos del instituto, llorando y buscando a Kyoko.

Se sintió perdida, confusa, atormentada y molesta consigo misma. El enemigo estaba a su lado, en sus narices prácticamente y ella no lo reconoció.

Cayó al suelo y se froto las mejillas húmedas. Ahora mismo se odiaba. Había echo llorar a Kyoko, la persona que le ayudo cuando estaba en problemas en primaria, y luego en el instituto. Amigas de infancia.

¿Separadas por un chico?

Apretó los dientes y lloró amargamente en medio del pasillo largo de la salida del instituto.

…

Conoció a Kyoko cuando sus compañeros se burlaban intensamente de su forma de hablar. Decía que era divertido, pero no en el buen sentido. Era una niña y ya se sentía marginada solo por la forma de hablar.

Muchos se rieron de ella, hasta evitaban hablar con ella públicamente, a veces se burlaban delante de su profesora, que no hacía nada por parar las burlas.

Cuando pensó que no tenía que hacer en un aula que solo era el centro de burlas, una vocecita, dulce y tranquila hablo, desde el fondo una cabellera rubia que brillaba como el sol empaño su visión, hermosa y deslumbrante la pequeña se paró de su silla y sonrió dulcemente.

―A mí me parece muy _kawaii_ la forma de hablar de Haru-chan.

Fue el momento más dulce que nunca imagino que probaría. Su pecho que antes dolía por las burlas paro de doler. Entonces ella se levantó de su propia silla y cruzo el camino que las separaba, apenas unos siete metros.

La abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su cara llorosa en su cuello.

―Gracias.

…

No había ido a clases, ayer, ni antes ayer. Llevaba dos días encerrada en su habitación, con este sería tres días. Su madre se preocupaba, lo sabía, pero no tenia valor para enfrentar la cara de su amiga. Temía, en lo más profundo de su corazón temía que Kyoko se alejara y no volvieran a cruzar palabra, ni el mismo camino.

Le costó tanto la amistad de Kyoko para que ahora venga un tío, que ella estaba segura que no le gustaba, y las alejara de forma inesperada.

Poniendo un agujero en su pecho, una pared entre ella y Kyoko.

Escondió su cara en su almohada y lloró.

…

Su madre golpeo la puerta, primero gentilmente y luego con desesperación.

―Abre la puerta, alguien vino a visitarte.

Se quitó el edredón que cubría su rostro y sonrió, con desesperación desenredo el edredón de sus piernas y luego corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación. Cerrando los ojos con alegría, mientras una sonrisa reemplazaba la mueca que antes tenía, abrió la puerta y se tiró a la figura delante suyo, abrazándolo.

―¿Qué haces escoria?

…

Tensa como las cuerdas de algún instrumento musical y las mejillas ya secas pero la nariz roja miró al presidente.

Su madre les sonrió desde la puerta.

―Me alegra mucho que el presidente del consejo estudiantil venga a intentar razonar con mi hija. ―señalo la mujer con otra sonrisa, pero más ancha. Xanxus gruño. ―Os dejo a solas.

Haru se alarmo.

―¡Mamá! ¿Cómo puedes dejar a Haru con un hombre en su habitación? ―preguntó horrorizada.

―¡Haru-chan! ―amonesto su madre. ―Es el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

_¿Es por eso? ¿No te preocupa que Haru sea víctima de una violación por este supuesto presidente? _Pensó mordiendo con ansias su labio.

La puerta se cerro y ella espero el ataque. Bien, sabía que no era una preciosidad como Kyoko, no tenía las piernas de Kyoko, tampoco ese hermoso pelo brillante, pero diablos, también era una chica, y un chico siempre se ponía loco con una falda ¿Verdad?

―¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Haru! ―gritó señalándolo con su dedo índice. Xanxus rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama, mirando con aburrimiento su alrededor.

―Ve mañana a clases escoria.

Murmuro secamente antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta.

¿Eso es todo? ¿No había disculpas o algo por el estilo? ¿Ni siquiera preocupación? ¿O reproche por la bofetada?

―¡¿Ha? ¡Espera! ¿No estas enfadado? ¿No darás un reproche a Haru?

La mirada roja estaba en blanco, ni siquiera se veía o transmitía sus sentimientos.

―¿Eres un robot, presidente?

Sintió una pequeña sensación de que había vuelto a meter la pata, así que sonrió un poco y se froto la parte de su cabeza.

―Ven mañana a clases escoria. ―repitió Xanxus.

…

Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, haciendo que sus oídos se concentraran solamente en el sonido, respiro profundamente.

No, no tenia que tener miedo. Kyoko le perdonaría, arreglaría las cosas.

Abrió la puerta y el silencio le recibió. En las mesas de siempre Kyoko miraba distraídamente su libro, ni siquiera dignándose a mirarla, mientras que Chrome le miro con intranquilidad, iba a levantarse para saludarla cuando ella misma negó. No quería quitarle a Kyoko sus propias amigas.

―Llegas tarde, Haru. ―murmuro secamente Adelheid. Miura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Miro a la chica, ella esbozo una sonrisa pequeña y se llevó su mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

―Adel-chan…

La joven negó y frunció las cejas, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla en la que se sentaba mando una frívola mirada a Kyoko.

―Siéntate.

Haru sonrió.

…

Las clases comenzaron con la poca tranquilidad que su cabeza podría imaginar, con inglés, luego matemáticas. Mientras escuchaba los ejercicios que tenían que hacer ella miro a su amiga. Kyoko no le miro, ni siquiera giro el rostro para ver si estaba bien o no. Su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos dorados, mientras que su mano apuntaba lo que había en la pizarra, Haru no sabía que decirle.

Con los ojos apagados mordió su labio, apretó el lápiz y empezó a escribir con rapidez.

…

Nunca entendería lo que los alumnos hacían en clases, a que venían, a que mentían tan descaradamente, los adolescente en verdad a veces eran tan hipócritas.

…

El presidente del consejo estudiantil tenía que tener unas notas asombrosas para serlo, tenía que ser perfecto en todo y destacar sobre los demás, más maduro, más neutro, más, más y más. Siempre en lo más alto de todos.

Ser el cabeza, un líder reconocido por todos. Mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones problemáticas y tensas, no dejándose llevar.

Entonces, ¿Por qué era él presidente?

Si no tenía nada, ni educación, ni tacto, era solo un joven, eso sí, nada maduro, que estaba liderando en el instituto.

El que mantenía el orden, de alguna forma u otra.

¿Cómo pudo ser presidente? ¿Es que era alguien admirable?

O tal vez él solo jugo sus cartas, tal vez solo quería poder.

La puerta del despacho del consejo estudiantil se abrió con un sonoro ruido. Xanxus abrió los ojos.

―¿Escoria?

Haru gruño.

Sí, todo era su culpa. Su maldita culpa.

Apresuro el paso desde la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

―¡Estúpido sempai! ¡En verdad, en verdad, Haru lo odia! ―ladró molesta con las mejillas ruborizadas.

―¿Y?

Si, joder, sigue hablando maldita sea y te tirare por un precipicio. ¡Muérete Xanxus! Grito su mente.

―¿Cómo has podido rechazar a Kyoko-chan antes? ¿Por qué no has dicho a Haru que tú eres el maldito sempai que la rechazó? ¡Dímelo!

…

El ambiente era relajado, difícil de conseguir en su casa, su padre casi siempre estaba en viajes de negocios, y lo dejaba con las criadas, niñeras y demás, cosa que él no necesita pero su _padre_ lo hacía. Y decía padre un tintín porque no era su verdadero padre, era adoptado.

Al parece a su madre le pareció divertido embarazarse y dejarlo tirado como basura.

Xanxus supo que era adoptado cuando tenía doce años. Mientras buscaba entre las cosas de su padre la foto de madre, según su padre ella había muerto después del parto, pero no era cierto. Ella seguía viviendo. Cuando Xanxus encontró el certificado de su nacimiento ni siquiera imagino que en la parte donde decía ¿Padres? Pondría solo el nombre de su madre y no él de su padre, según el recuadro pequeño, su padre era completamente desconocido.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba buscando entre los papeles algo más, no creyó, no, no lo haría hasta que encontrara algo más, pero para su mala suerte, o tal vez pensó de una forma retorcida después, buena suerte, lo encontró.

Papeles de adopción.

Joder, era una maldita escoria llena de lujos, basura putrefacta llena de oro.

Ese día, ese maldito día, odio a su padre.

¿Por esa razón lo dejaba solo? ¿Por eso no era como los demás?

Busco a su madre, después de encontrar el verdadero nombre de su madre la busco y la encontró. En un bar, ni siquiera era necesario preguntar por ella, porque su madre, sí, su madre se le insinuó. Contoneando las caderas, mostrando esos ojos rojos y la cabellera larga y sucia, apenas vestida con ropa, dejando ver su piel, mostrando sin pudor parte de sus pechos. Algunas arrugas en el rostro, pero en sí hermosa.

Ella era su madre, lo sabía.

Todo el mundo era basura. Los sentimientos basura, escoria, ni siquiera su madre pensó en él después de todo el tiempo separados, ni siquiera preguntó por él. Lo abandono como escoria.

Todo el mundo era basura, Xanxus lo sabía.

Xanxus parpadeo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse con fuerza, se cerró de un portazo y su vista roja se clavó en los ojos oscuros de Miura.

…

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó en un hilo de voz Haru. ―Si hubieras dicho a Haru que eras Xanxus… Haru no hubiera aceptado ser tu ayudante.

La vista rojiza de Xanxus se nublo. Le martillaba la cabeza. No por los gritos. Su cuerpo pesaba pero no se quejaría.

―Haru es odiada por Kyoko-chan. ¡Debiste decir a Haru que eres Xanxus!

―¡Cállate de una puta vez maldita escoria! ―golpeo con su puño la mesa. ―¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me disculpe? Ni en tus sueños.

Haru se alejó unos centímetros del escritorio. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, con su mano apretaba la tela de la falda a cuadros.

―¡Discúlpate con Kyoko-chan!

Apretó los dientes.

―¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué sabe ella de mí? ¿Con que derecho confeso que me amaba y sabía todo de mí?

La joven se confundió.

¿Qué decía?

―¡Kyoko-chan te ama!

―Ama al maldito presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Llevo la cabeza hacía atrás, cerró brevemente los ojos. De reojo le miro.

―Muchas vienen a confesarse a mí diciendo que me aman por como soy, pero no saben nada de mí. No me vengas con mierdas, si no rechazaba a tu amiga vendría de nuevo y sería una dolor en el culo.

―Pero Kyoko-chan…

―¡Cállate!

Haru llevo sus manos a su pecho, asintió y se marchó, mirando de reojo la mirada cristalina, también como las mejillas del presidente estaban ligeramente coloreadas por un ligero carmesí.

…

Llevaba años, ni siquiera actuaba que no lo sabía, lo decía a la cara de su padre. Lo odiaba. Detestaba pero no se iba por una cosa. El liderazgo de todo la empresa Vongola. Sería suyo, sería poderos, joder, sería el puto amo del mundo si se lo proponía.

Tenía un grupo, era conocido en las calles bajas de la ciudad, no tenia que escapar por la ventana para salir, salía por la puerta principal con orgullo y prepotencia, miraba de reojo a las sirvientas que pensaban en detenerlo pero solo una mirada suya bastaba para paralizarlas.

Nono sabía que él estaba metido en asuntos turbios, pero no decía nada, a pesar de saberlo actuaba normal con él. Xanxus estaba seguro que era presidente del consejo estudiantil solo porque su padre daba dinero al instituto. Fue elegido por él, nada más, pero no importaba maldita sea. Como si le importara, si su estúpido padre quería compensar todo el tiempo perdido dándole poder que más daba.

Llevo su mano a su frente y gruño.

Tenía fiebre.

…

Sus pasos eran rápidos, mientras huía de la habitación donde recientemente tuvo una disputa con el presidente, llorando, no por miedo, por comprobar que en verdad era todo lo que dijo Xanxus. Kyoko se confesó sin siquiera saber nada de él.

¿Por qué lo amaba? ¿Qué era lo que llamó la atención de Kyoko?

¿Solo fue su forma de ser?

Podría ser que fuera bien parecido pero, eso no sería valido para juzgar su interior. Muchas personas decían ser o actuar como no eran actualmente, tenían dos caras. La buena, gentil la daban a los más tontos, la malvada lo sacaban cuando les convenían, pero Xanxus no escondía su verdadera cara, mostraba su antipatía su enfado y todo sin importar si quiera si se molestarían con él.

A decir verdad, pensó Haru, tal vez él era más sincero que todos en el instituto. Ahora que recordaba ella nunca escucho un discurso de él prometiendo algo, tampoco se mostró preocupado por lo que pasaba en el instituto. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba claramente. Nunca había visto a otro miembro del consejo estudiantil.

¿Estaba solo?

¿Qué se siente al estar solo? ¿Era lo mismo lo que sentía ahora mismo?

Joder, joder, joder.

Lo dejo solo. Tal vez él dijo que fuera su ayudante para no sentirse solo. ¿No?

Entonces ella lo dejo solo sin decir nada más, lo abandonó. Dejo tirado un barco destruido con gente a bordo.

Giro sobre sus pies y corrió.

…

No estaba mal en querer proteger a Kyoko, tampoco en estar siempre de su lado, pero tenía que ver ambos lados para saber si hacia lo correcto. Después de todo, era la ayudante del presidente del consejo estudiantil y como tal no podía permitirse errores.

Luego se disculparía con Kyoko, la obligaría a escuchar sus razones.

Abrió la puerta y miró al frente.

―Presidente.

…

Xanxus se sentó en el asiento de trasero de la limosina que vino a recogerlo, puso la frente en la ventana del coche y gruño.

Jodida fiebre.

…

Los papeles estaban ordenador, algo que él nunca hacía, y la sala estaba demasiada limpia, ni siquiera se podía ver una mota de polvo, y su silla giratoria parecía deslumbrar, encogió las cejas, frunciéndolas.

¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar en su territorio?

…

El aire, el ambiente, todo estaba tranquilo, no más dolor de cabeza, no más fiebre. Todo estaba calmado, pero sin la molesta niñata que antes siempre estaba con él de ayudante.

Como si le importara, encogió los hombros y miró por la ventana.

―¡Sempai! ―su oído vibro, sintió sin querer un estremecimiento. ―¡Estas recuperado, _desu_!

―¿Ha, basura?

…

Haru tenía una coleta baja, su flequillo y el uniforme, nada anormal pero, ¿Qué hacia con esa asquerosa sonrisa en los labios?

―El profesor dijo que el presidente estaba enfermo, Haru se preocupó.

Chisto la lengua.

―…

―Ah, menos mal, el presidente esta bien.

Actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada antes, hace exactamente una semana, pero tampoco a él le importaba.

―Tráeme mi comida, escoria. ―ordenó.

Haru sonrió.

…

_Kyoko no perdona fácilmente fue el pensamiento de Haru después de explicar todo, vio la reacción de su amiga, sus ojos ocultos por el flequillo, temblando. _

―_Lo siento tanto Haru-chan. _

―_¿E-Eh? _

_Ambas se abrazaron después, Kyoko lloró, ella lloró, Chrome sonrió y Adelheid… Adelheid pensó que era una actuación ridícula. _

…

Ah, el maldito presidente del consejo estudiantil era un maldito anti―social, nunca hablaba con nadie, siempre gruñía, maldecía, insultaba y a veces golpeaba cuando esta de mal humor, pero ella era su ayudante.

―Sempai~ ―llamó Haru. Xanxus le miro fríamente.

―Que quieres escoria.

―¡Ten una cita con Haru!

―¿Ah?

…

Se había enamorado de ese estúpido presidente, gruñón, sin siquiera tacto para tratar a las mujeres. No todo era perfecto, no todo era como si todo lo hubiese planeado, todo llegó con rapidez, perturbándola, pero aún así no huía.

Se enamoró de él. No por ser supuestamente el presidente del consejo estudiantil―muchos decían que mejoró en sus tareas, pero nadie imagino que todo era porque una Haru Miura se quedaba haciendo los deberes que eran de él―si no, más bien, por ser como era.

Estúpido presidente pero no mentiroso.

…

_Además… ¿Él también podría enamorarse no? _

_

* * *

_

N/A. ¡Ah! No sé que decir, acabo de terminarlo pero no sé si habrá continuación. Leí un shojo de 99% cacao hace tiempo, y decidí hacer algo que estuviera más o menos en esa base, pero no me salió, es decir, me era imposible hacer uno donde Xanxus se sonroje, o diga '¡Yo también te amo!' sería tan… aterrador. Por eso el título es, Estúpido presidente del consejo estudiantil. LOL, lo sé, pero ¡Kya! Fue lo más idóneo (¿?) Espero hacer pronto una secuela *0*

¡Os quiero!

Hasta luego.


End file.
